


【新快】After“care”

by miaooo



Series: BDSM [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Unhealthy Relationships, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: S新M(?)快前提下，抹布快背景。正文只有抹布事后，少量bondage，rimming含有、无插入行为。原耽下品雷垃圾，请谨慎闪避。虽然气质上(?)跟MB相近但不是一个。可以理解为伪直(?隐S新，对直男斗追求无果，机缘巧合or套路安排之下让斗不得不卖身(?于他。之后极尽S/M之所能事对斗进行rbq养成TJ←雷打码（。）【以上在正文中全都没有体现！】（……）无爱肉(不是很肉)。斗不愿屈服，走在break(崩坏)的路上。疼痛表述有；虐待有；有关人类身体的不科学描述。zzbzq





	【新快】After“care”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真喜欢直男新。[]  
很惨的(?斗出没。

在被几个男人轮番凌辱过后，他还是被工藤新一捡了回去。虽然避免了以那副凄惨样子暴露在街上一整晚的命运，却也没少遭罪。工藤卡着他的脖子把他从地上拖起来。考虑到他的体重，那并非难事，但他很快就感到眼前发黑并晕了过去，原因大概是头部供血受阻。又一次地，工藤没要他的命，只是不想让他在被带回去的路上醒着。

他被按进浴缸里呛水呛醒了。获得的第一条理解是喉咙因过度使用而肿痛得吓人，且喑哑，一句完整的话都说不出来。之后他惊讶地感觉到浴缸里竟然是热水。他残破不堪的衣服被撕去，这一次他没有再怕得发抖。他茫然地想道，工藤才不会跟他一起洗澡。

事实上的确不会。那位大人只是为他破布似的身体做了周详的清洁，用了估计是混入杀菌物质的洗液，散发出气味，为了保持药剂效果和很可能会沾到自己身上而使用温水。其间他一言不发，细致的清洗连快斗口腔的角落都没放过，更不用说他重要的后穴了。由于事先处理过，没有再做深入的灌肠。但清洁剂还是从一开始的刺激得他受不了，一直一直使用到快斗整个后身都仿佛对触感麻木。不用看他都相信，那里一定是一副被侵犯到脱力、完全合不上也没有力气合上的惨状。工藤的手指在松散的肉道间搅来搅去，仔细摸索，像在检查又像某种测试，像为了确保他已被完全用坏掉那样。快斗用全身仅仅剩余的力气咬牙忍下眼泪，他已经一点尊严都没有了，这个男人……这个……恶魔。

他被简单地擦干，周身留有皮肤消毒剂的余味。至少他自己已闻不出沾在他身上腥臭秽物的气味。他实在太累了，没有维持清醒以外的多余力气，但还有一丝感觉令他无法睡着，一切在他被背过手脚面朝下趴在桌上的时候被确证了。这还不是结束吗？！

生命受到威胁的恐惧与瞬间燃起的求生欲同时涌上来：“不……要……”他虚弱地呻吟，声音在耳边响起细若蚊蚋。再这样下去他真的会死？但现实掐灭了所剩的所有希望，或者说妄想。工藤只是不动声色地将他的大小腿用皮带扣在一起，双手反剪着固定在身后，再把脚踝链上去。这几乎就让他没办法动弹了，且不说他根本没有力气挣扎。男人最后取来他的项圈为他戴好，尽管他终于在快斗的视野里出现，整个人的气质还是平淡到仿佛不存在似的。快斗确信自己的求生意志足以压疲惫一头，所以这并非是他判断失误。

皮质项圈在他喉结上方收紧，接着连一短链将他拴在了台面上。男人拿过一玻璃杯水灌进他的口中。糖盐水。快斗努力跟上水流节奏吞咽的同时感到自己的心一点一点地沉没下去。

男人耐心不好，水很快从嘴角溢出。转头杯子便空了，快斗幸而没有呛到自己。之后男人走向他身后。

接下来的短暂时间如同身临地狱。未知将恐惧推向了顶峰，而快斗诚然知道，男人每次都会赐予他完美的恶罚。

没有鞭子，没有玩具，甚至不是男人自己上场。快斗觉得他不会想要肏别人肏过的东西、什么时候已将自己当作块肉来看待了？不同寻常的热度靠近的时候他破烂的嗓子不由自主地“啊”了一声。那声响太过丑陋，黑羽从空气中都能读出那人的不满。但工藤没有停止。等他辨明那温热的（应该是在他有炎症反应而升温的黏膜对比下显得温度较低）、潮湿的、触感和动作方式都很陌生的物什是什么的时候，快斗惊讶于自己还能产生羞耻感的事实。扫在他股缝间体现节奏的细弱气流进一步印证了他的判断，工藤竟然在舌舐他的肛口。

他仍然为这个认识所震惊，尽管他那里已经好久没作为排泄出路正常使用过了，他不认为工藤会给“低贱生物”舔肛。他垮掉一样的后穴被人体全身最有力的肌肉挖开，发出奇怪的、不同于以往的水声。他本以为自己的感官已完全麻痹了，却在G点被碰到浑身抽搐了一下。

“哈……啊、啊啊——”绝对有超量的拒绝的话语想要说出口，但不消说快斗此刻累得脑袋都转不动了、给数根肉棒轮流口交和被肏了一晚上的喉咙如同被堵住一般，敏感点被精准连续攻击的感觉便足以让他很难好好讲话。

要不行了……早就在先前的强制性交中射无可射的阴茎同时也无力勃起，后方快感带着钝意，似将他颓废的肢体整个拖垮。快斗无声又费力地喘息着，浑身瘫软无法摆动肢体，双目赤红，仿佛落于眼中的光线全都无法成像。是在耳鸣吗？他不太清楚。紧接着全身颤抖起来，尤其后腰完全不受控制地来回耸动数次，连带着本来没有力气的内壁肌肉都瑟缩着抽收。待他再一次被不正常的快感从意识的混沌中拉起，才恍惚以为自己刚才是又高潮了。这句被灌注满精液的容器（他的身体），竟然还能承受更多的高潮……快斗感到自身慢慢地热了起来，四肢被拘束的位置血液流通不畅的滞涨感慢慢显现。他呵着气，难上加难地试图逃躲主人舌头的侵犯，却被狠狠碾上G点的舌尖逼得又高潮了一次。他叫都叫不出来了，只能像个女人一样用屁股不断地承受男人所赏赐的快乐。他不确定自己还能感受到快感，因为简直如同置身在快感之中、被快感决定了他的生命乃至呼吸似的。他看不到也没意识到的地方，工藤的舌头所无法完全充满的孔洞里面，正缓缓淌出些清澈液体，由他糜烂的穴中漏出，尽是屁股被肏得欢实而分泌出的骚水。

第三次。他铆足了劲儿去反抗了，工藤都不得不掰住他的腿根扩开，将他按住。快斗啜泣一般地喘息着，用他坏掉的嗓子求饶、乞讨怜悯，统统不产生效果。或许他本该用它来为了快感而尖叫的。工藤将他彻底沦为肉欲奴隶的屁股整个玩坏掉了，那个不再作为排泄口而是作为插孔的东西不知羞耻地喷着液体，汇成细流淌下，沾湿了他始终未能勃起而软垂在下方的性器。接着，他始终未发一言的主人像是终于得空那样，慢条斯理地退开，拍了拍他暴露在外的屁股，并不刻意往他伤痕上打也不刻意避开，好在这就是对他方才不配合而开出的处罚罢了。男人状似不经意地叫他的名字，说道：“快斗，你这样还真像个没人要的婊子。”

泪水先一步奔涌而出。原以为早就流尽了，可他此时的悲伤实属真心实意。


End file.
